Doble Corazón
by Un angel
Summary: Una niña que recolecta cartas... Les suena? Pero no es Sakura ...LEANLO!


_**Doble corazón**_

**Capitulo 1: Asuka Yazawa**

Las cosas cambian tan rápido que no tenemos tiempo de frenarlo... Hola soy Asuka Yazawa! Tengo 10 años y voy a una de las tantas escuelas de la ciudad de Osaka. Vivo en la frontera entre esta ciudad y el pueblo vecino de Tomoeda. Soy bastante bajita, cabello castaño claro corto por los hombros que siempre llevo peinado con una colita a cada lado. Lo que más sorprende de mi son mis ojos color violetas brillantes, o al menos eso dice Kio ¿Qué quien es Kio? Kio Yagami es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo 3 años, como un hermano mayor aunque tengamos la misma edad. Tiene cabello negro y corto, ojos azules y es bastante más alto que yo. Del dúo que forma conmigo es el más normal y casi siempre lo meto en problemas. Los dos estamos por empezar el 4º año de la primaria. Ya que hablamos de la escuela mis materias preferidas son Educación Física y Música, pero no me agradan las Matemáticas.

Hasta aquí parezco una chica común y corriente como cualquier otra, hasta que...

La tarde en que me mude a mi nueva casa, fui directamente a mi habitación. Solo estaba mi cama y algunas perchas con ropa dentro del placard. Este último estaba un poco sucio así que, mientras mi madre terminaba de ordenar las cosas, yo me dedique a limpiarlo. En una de sus esquinas encontré algo rectangular totalmente cubierto por el polvo. Con mucho cuidado lo saque y, después de soplar el polvo, vi que se trataba de un libro verde con el dibujo de una extraña bestia rosa en su lomo acompañada de una inscripción en letras doradas: "The Li". Lo abrí despacio y dentro encontré un mazo de cartas con borde verde y distintos dibujos. Tome la primera y leí lo que decía al pie de ella:

Wi..., Win...¡Windy!- exclamé.

Al instante una fuerte ráfaga disperso todas las cartas que desaparecieron volando por la ventana. Asustada tire el libro al suelo, este empezó a brillar y algo así como un osito de peluche rosa salio de su tapa, brillando también. Tenía alas amarillas y, cuando los abrió, pude ver que sus ojos eran de color celeste.

Eh... ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el animalito restregándose los ojos.

¿Dónde, dónde están las pilas?- grité mientras investigaba al peluche.

No soy un peluche, soy la "Bestia que protege el sello", Amaterasu - gritó la criatura soltándose.

¿Y qué proteges?- pregunté.

Este libro...- dijo tomándole- ¿Dónde están las cartas?- gritó la criatura desesperada.

Bueno..., yo abrí el libro y, después... las cartas salieron volando- dije muy nerviosa.

¿Tú pudiste abrir este libro? – dijo Amaterasu mirándome de cerca. Yo asentí.- Si pudiste abrirlo significa que tú posees un poco de magia- explico Amaterasu poniéndose seria.

¿Magia? Eso no existe- exclamé moviendo la mano como alejando algo.

¿Cómo que no?- gritó el animalito.- La magia existe y tú posee un poco, ya que abriste este libro que tiene magia en su sello y yo soy la bestia encargada de cuidarlas.

¿Y por qué se fueron las cartas si se supone que tú debías cuidarlas?- interrogué a Amaterasu.

Es que yo..., hace años que vengo cuidando este libro y como me aburría termine por dormirme y tú me despertarte al abrirlo ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! – exclamó Amaterasu desesperada- Las cartas están dispersadas ahora por todos lados y eso es terrible.

¿Por qué? Apenas son cartas no puede causar ningún problema- dije con la mayor tranquilidad.

¿Que no me estás escuchando! Las cartas igual que el libro tienen magia y sueltas son un peligro ya que pueden hacer cosas muy malas. "Las cartas Li cuando su sello se rompa una catástrofe caerá sobre este mundo"- explicó seria- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Asuka- dije un poco nerviosa por lo que había dicho la criatura.

Muy bien, Asuka, párate ahí- me ordenó la criatura y luego empezó a pronunciar- "Llave del sello. Aquí hay alguien que desea realizar un acuerdo contigo. Una chica, su nombre es Asuka. Llave del sello bríndale tu poder a esta chica" "¡Release!"- gritó por último el bichito.

La "llave" tenía forma de cabeza de pájaro en su punta, se trasformó de un momento a otro en un bastón con el mismo diseño.

¡Asuka toma el bastón!- me ordenó a gritos Amaterasu.

Obedecí al instante. Algo así como una ráfaga de viento me rodeó y escuché que Amaterasu exclamaba- ¡Muy bien la CardCaptor, ha nacido!

Esto paso hace dos meses y hasta ahora tengo 3 cartas atrapadas. A Amaterasu yo le digo Tera, ya que es pequeñita y no puede regresar a su estado original por la falta de poderes. Se ha instalado en mi habitación y no sale de ahí ya que no se puede presentar ante nadie. El único que sabe de ella es Kio que me ha acompañado en todas mis aventuras y lo seguirá haciendo hasta la última ¡Es el mejor amigo que puede existir, aunque es un poco extraño!

¡Estoy retrasada!- grité mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera.

Es verdad todavía no dije nada de mi familia. Solo vivo con mi madre, ya que soy hija única y nunca conocí a mi padre porque mi mamá me tuvo sola.

¡Buenos días mamá!- saludé entrando en la cocina.

¡Buenos días hija!- me saludó mi madre con esa sonrisa que solo ella hace.

Es una mujer hermosa con el pelo rubio y ojos celestes, además es una excelente cocinera y la mejor mamá del mundo. Su nombre es Nanase Yazawa.

¡Lo que huelo son hot cakes?- exclame emocionada acercándome a la cocina.

Por supuesto y con mucho jarabe de arce, como a ti te gustan. Mejor que estés con toda la energía ya que hoy empezarás las clases- respondió mi madre mientras me los servia.

Creo que no lo conté, pero los hot cakes son mi comida preferida. Sonó el timbre y tragué los hot cakes lo más rápido que pude. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Kio en su bicicleta.

¿Otra vez te despertaste tarde?- preguntó Kio riéndose.

No te burles de mí- le reproché. Me puse los patines y salí por la reja junto con Kio.

¡Ya me voy!- exclamé como saludo.

Patiné por las calles disfrutando del sol, aunque un poco rápido ya que estaba llegando tarde y sería muy vergonzoso, ya que era el primer día de clases.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo y entré como un tornado en la clase.

¡Buenos días Asuka!- dijeron al unísono Suu y Chii.

Después de Kio ellas dos son mis mejores amigas, además hay cosas que comparto con ellas y no con Kio ya que son mujeres, pero Kio es el único que sabe de las cartas Li.

Volviendo a mis dos amigas las dos tiene el pelo cortado rebajado debajo de los hombros, Chii es rubia y Suu tiene el pelo del mismo color que yo. Las dos tienen ojos marrones y son más o menos de la misma altura que yo, Suu un poco más alta y Chii un poco más baja.

¡Buenos días chicas!- respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo- dijo Kio mientras se sentaba en el banco al lado mío.

¡Buenos días alumnos!- dijo el profesor Hiwatari entrando a la clase.

¡Buenos días profesor Hiwatari!- respondió la clase.

La clase pasó sin más problemas. Como todos los días tuve que pedirle ayuda a Kio en la de Matemática. Me alegre mucho de que por fin llegara la hora de Educación Física, ya que soy muy buena en ella. Si no... ¿Cómo podría practicar artes marciales chinas desde los 4 años? Creo que no lo conté, pero cuando era pequeña hice un viaje a China y me gustó tanto su cultura y sobre todo las artes marciales que conseguí un maestro para que me enseñara.

¡Hey Asuka!- gritó una chica detrás de la reja que separa el patio de nuestra escuela del de la secundaria de al lado.

¡Hola Reiko!- exclamé yo acercándome a saludarla. Ella es una chica de 17 años, pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta la cintura. Tiene ojos verdes y es amiga mía desde que tengo memoria.

¿Cómo pasaste el verano?- me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Muy bien gracias.- sonreí de la misma manera.

¡Asuka la clase va a empezar!- me gritó Kio desde la fila que había hecho toda la clase.

¡Ya voy¿Quieres venir esta tarde a casa Reiko? Hace mucho que no te veía y me gustaría charlar- exclamé apurada.

Sí claro, me encantaría. Nos vemos- y se alejó.

Me acerqué rápido a la cola y al llegar mi turno las chicas y Kio me aplaudieron, cosa que siempre me da mucha vergüenza.

Al terminar la clase Kio y yo buscamos nuestras cosas y, después de despedirnos de las chicas nos dirigimos a casa. En la puerta de la secundaria nos encontramos con Reiko. La acompañamos a buscar sus cosas y en el patio nos rodeo una enorme ventisca.

PRIIIII!- me pareció escuchar ese sonido y ver un pájaro en el medio de todo ese viento.

Había un pájaro ahí- le comente a Kio.

Él no respondió, pero sonrió enigmáticamente. Al llegar a mi casa tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que lo olvidé.

Preparé té y compré un pastel. Mi madre no estaba, pero Kio me acompañaba. Cuando sonó el timbre salí corriendo hacia el portero eléctrico y vi la sonrisa de Reiko en la pantalla.

¡Buenas tardes Asuka, Kio!- nos saludó cuando abrí la puerta.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre las vacaciones y recordando viejos tiempos. Creo que no lo dije, pero desde que tengo 3 años Reiko es niñera mía y de Kio, ya que tanto mi madre como la suya trabajaban casi todo el día.

De repente sentí algo y mis ojos se dilataron. Se debe haber notado porque Reiko me preguntó.

¿Sucede algo Asuka?

Nada importante, solo me olvidé algo en mi habitación- expliqué y, después de lanzarle una mirada significativa a Kio, corrí escaleras arriba.

¡Espera Asuka, te acompaño!- exclamó siguiéndome.

Apenas entré en mi cuarto, junto con Kio, Tera salió de su escondite en el cajón de mi escritorio y gritó.

Asuka es...- empezó.

Ya lo sé, la presencia de una carta Li.

**_¡_La Li Ho! Soy yo, sí YO, la creadora de este fanfic. Pueden decirme Un angel, por que nunca revelaré mi verdadero nombre, jajaja risa malévola. Poniéndose un poco serios, justo yo escribo eso, si quieren mandarme un e-mail háganlo a (son cinco 7).**

**Volviendo al fanfic… ¿Volviendo de qué si no dije nada? Bueno entonces voy a empezar a comentar el fanfic. Por si alguien es tonto (por no decir otra cosa) y no se dio cuenta la historia es sobre la hermana gemela de Sakura Kinomoto. La única diferencia física es el color de sus ojos, porque me gustaba ese color y para que se diferenciaran. En cuanto a los conocimientos Asuka sabe artes marciales chinas, es que me pareció algo muy interesante. Las diferencias de personalidad se irán viendo con el tiempo. Serán las suficientes por no haber sido criadas juntas, pero a la vez suficientes por ser hermanas gemelas.**

**Ahora comentemos sobre los otros personajes, comencemos con Kio: quiero decir que el aspecto físico se lo dedico a mi "madrina" Micaela, ya que le gustan los chicos así ¡TKM! Para Asuka, obviamente, es la Tomoyo de Sakura, pero con el tiempo verán que tiene algo de Touya, además de que la muchacha lo ve como su hermano mayor. Pasando a Suu y Chii: representan en mi realidad a mis dos mejores amigas Daniela y Evelyn Polak y en cuanto a la historia son Chiharu, Naoko y Rika. Para terminar Reiko es Yukito, obviamente.**

**Cambiando de tema, quiero aclarar que no se si Osaka esta al lado de Tomoeda, pero necesitaba un lugar cerca y no el mismo. Los hechizos y los nombres serán del manga, pero la historia tendrá mezcla de los dos cosas (manga y anime).**

**Con esto termino mis notas kilométricas. Espero sus e-mails.**

**nn Un angel nn**

**PD¡Feliz día del amigo!**


End file.
